菲奥娜/游戏技巧
技能使用 * regeneration effect stacks up against champions, so don't be afraid to engage in small skirmishes. * is a mechanically simple skill, but it has a lot of nuances to its usage. ** is often underestimated for its damage, especially at early levels of the game. A quick double click on the same champion works as a decent nuke. ** Remember that, while most of Fiora's damage comes from standard attacks or modified standard attacks, is an ability, so it can pierce through statuses like blind and to deal damage. ** To maximise damage output, apply as many autoattacks as you can before using the second . *** Activate before using for best results; the extra movement speed will gain a stack from , allowing you to continue attacking the target, and finally use the second to further damage the enemy. ** Make good use of 's second cast to stick to your target; if the enemy has their own mobility or escaping skills, try to force them to use it prior to your second cast. ** If you're chasing an enemy champion that's too far use on a enemy minion and use its second dash to catch up. * Try to use when the enemy is already in half-swing or when their ranged basic attack is in mid flight. ** can be also used to counter a variety of abilities, such as , , and . ** Against melee champions is much harder to successfully parry an attack with, due to the near-instant attack time. Unless your opponent is predictable, it may not be worth it to bait attacks hoping to apply the parry damage. * skill order is not set in stone, and varying it depending on the game's situation can make you much more effective. ** Skilling makes it gain a decent amount of damage, but more importantly greatly reduces its cooldown. This can make all the difference in chasing opponents, especially those with mobility skills that could otherwise evade and kite . ** improves offense while providing a situational defensive move. Parrying attacks constantly, especially enhanced attack abilities, can save your life. The passive AD bonus is also quite sizable and improves all your other abilities' effectiveness to a small degree. ** becomes an incredibly potent steroid when maxed out, and most champions will be unable to keep up with sustained damage while it is active. However, it is easily countered by saving crowd control abilities until after it is activated. * gives a huge attack speed boost so it can be used to effectively push turrets. * not only deals damage, but also prevents targeting from enemy abilities. * makes you untargetable for the duration of the ability and also removes turret aggro from , so it can be used to finish off low health enemies hiding under their turret. * basically counts as 5 separate basic attacks. Hence, it will proc all on-hit effects and be affected by any other autoattack modifiers (except for attack speed buffs/debuffs and crits), including the summoner spell . However, all proc on-hit effects will stack after the first attack, granting only 4 procs (the first hit starts at 0, the second at 1, and so on, etc.) * If you are caught at low health and have strong lifesteal use , dealing massive damage and restoring a large portion of hitpoints after it.Needless to said that you are protected from damage for the duration 物品使用 * works well with her kit, because it gives her enough attack speed to almost hit the 2.5 cap while is going, while also procing with - against a single opponent it will proc 5 times, doing 20% of the targets max health, plus the flat 320/672/1000 damage from . **However, is very costly and somewhat situational (against high HP targets). * , similarly, will increase her attack speed and will proc at least once during , which, against four enemy champions, will increase the damage dealt to each by 110. * is also useful as it will proc on all hits of her ultimate . Along with the magic resistance and AS that it provides, the item is very useful on Fiora, especially if the opponent team is AP heavy or if an AP heavy champ constantly focuses you. *Furthermore, will reduce armor on every hit of her ultimate and therefore increasing the damage dealt. In teamfights where your can hit multiple targets, the armor reduction will be very helpful. In a 1v1 case, the armor reduction will greatly increase your already impressive damage from . *Building lifesteal is very important for Fiora as it allows her to regenerate large quantities of health while she is untargettable during . *Unlike many other attack damage carries, can be built but isn't necessary on Fiora because she already gets a huge attack speed boost and a movement speed boost from . *Crowd control directly counters Fiora's usefulness, making , , or a good items to consider if you find yourself being CCd regularly. *One can build her as a glass cannon carry with items like , , and . Or, one can opt to build her as a more tanky dps type with proc effects using items like , and . *Fiora can be built in a "critless" manner as well due to her high AS. Items like , , and can be used to increase her damage output in such a build. It should be noted that active is very useful in this type of a build. This type of a build along with items like and allow to be rather tanky. *If one is running Armor Penetration runes, it's a good idea to get both and on her, since she can recieve the full stacks for the armor shred easily. * Building a will cause all of Fiora's standard attacks to deal splash damage, including . In most games, a will be a waste of gold and an item slot that you could have used on something else, and enemies will normally not be bunched up tightly enough to fully make use of the splash-damage passive but if your team has someone like on it, who can keep the entire enemy team together for a few seconds, you can potentially multiply your damage output heavily with a . ** Keep in mind, however, that the role of Fiora is normally to pick off low health and/or high priority targets, making a questionable choie on her even with on your team since costs a fair bit of money for an item which doesn't tremendously augment your single-target damage, especially when Fiora's primary targets are often back-lines characters who won't be standing near enough to anything for to deal any splash damage. ** In any case, one should NEVER build more than two on any melee champion since, after buying two, all standard attacks will splash for 100% damage. Building more than two will cause a champion to deal MORE damage to surrounding targets than they deal to the primary target of their attacks, which is rarely a useful situation unless you're smart enough to attack targets beside your target, dealing more damage to the intended target(s). ** Statistically speaking, if Fiora builds 4 , boots and a fully stacked with full AD runes and every hit of her ultimate damages and procs on the whole enemy team, her damage output by her ultimate to her selected target will be close to 7000 damage, the other 3 champs physically hit by her ultimate will take over 7500 damage and the champ that was not physically hit by it will take over 8000 damage from the alone. This is because her hits only 5 times and the first and last hit are applied to the same target so they will take 25% damage on the last hit, the other champs hit by the ult (3 champs) take 3 times the 200% of damage and 50% damage off the final hits. The champion left unhit by the ult itself will take 4 times the full 200% damage and the 50% from the final hit. As every champion has armor and have an extremely low chance of ALL being in the splash range, these numbers will be approximately 3-4 times of what could be expected in-game. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * is adept at dealing a lot of physical damage quickly, making armor a clear method of protecting yourself. ** In the top lane, is a highly effective way to become deceptively hard to kill to Fiora. ** Buying is a very good option as relies heavily on basic attacks to cause damage and it would benefit almost every member of the opposing team and increase their survival chance. * A crowd control effect applied on Fiora when she activates will severely lower her damage output. In addition, if she is unable to autoattack or use during the 3 second duration, she will not gain bonus movement speed. * Another good option is attack speed grinders such as , and , these all give an armor and attack speed debuff. * Fiora is strongly countered by anti AD champions, such a , and . ** is a great 1v1 top lane counter due to his which can completely avoid . As well as the bonus armor from will reduce the damage from all of her other forms of offense. ** counters her with his anti-AD abilities such as , and his tendency to build up armor to stack with . ** can take her on with his granting him incredible amounts of armor and reducing her attack speed considerably. **In general, long range harass, zoning, and running go a long way to controlling a Fiora at the top lane, because she has no reliable short cooldown ranged attack. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies